pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Left For Dead--A Ferbnessa Story
Note: The author has decided to abandon this story. However, it will be left up for your enjoyment. Prologue A woman with brown hair, who wore a purple dress, paced back and forth. Just then, a shaggy black wolf came trotting towards her. "Ah, Ashflare!" said the woman. "Is he as good at inventing as we hoped?" "He can build," said Ashflare, "But he isn't very intelligent." The wolf spoke with a deep, gruff voice. "Then throw him in the dungeon, and find a more suitable minion!" the woman snapped. "Master Edana," Ashflare said, bowing slightly. "I found a young boy who might be who you're looking for." "Go on," said Edana. Ashflare looked up, and responded, "He is very young, but is very creative and he and his brother build many amazing inventions together. If we can capture this boy, then maybe he and Heinz can work together--the boy being the brains, so to speak." Edana smiled evilly. "Please, what is this boy's name?" "Phineas Flynn," Ashflare replied. "His brother's name is Ferb Fletcher. They usually work as a team, so maybe we can use them both." "Excellent," said Edana. "Lock Heinz back in the dungeon, then bring me those two boys." "Yes, Master," said Ashflare, trotting away. Chapter 1 "Man, this camping trip has been fun!" said Phineas. He and a bunch of other kids were sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmellows. They were at a camp called Wolf's Lair. Their leader, a 15-year-old boy named Alem Jones, smiled at Phineas. "Glad you're enjoying yourself," he said. He looked at the campfire, and noticed that almost all the wood had burned up. "Looks like we need more firewood," he said. "We'll get it!" said Phineas, standing up. He turned to Ferb. "Come on Bro!" he said. The two ran off happily--unaware of the danger lurking nearby. Ashflare hid behind the trees, his glowing red eyes pinned on the unsuspecting boys. "Come on Boys," he whispered to his pack of wolves behind him. "It's time." Phineas stopped in his tracks, a worried look on his face. "Ferb, do you hear something?" he asked. Ferb froze, his ears straining to hear a quiet sound. Was that a padding of paws? Suddenly, a series of growls and barks were heard, and Ashflare and his pack of wolves came out of hiding. They rushed at the frightened boys, snarling. "Take them alive!" Ashflare shouted. The wolves surrounded Phineas and Ferb, who stayed close together, terrified looks on their faces. The wolves began to close in on them, evil grins on their faces, their glowing eyes bright. They pounced on the boys, and began to attack them. "Remember!" shouted their leader. "Do not kill them! Edana needs them alive." A bunch of wolves began to drag Phineas away. "Ferb!" he shouted. Ferb's eyes widened. He took a step towards his brother, but stopped when he heard a growl behind him. "Ferb..." Phineas said in a loud whisper. "Run..." Ferb shook his head, not wanting to leave this brother behind. He heard the wolf behind him bark, and felt its claws beginning to dig into him. "Run!" Phineas shouted. "Just run!!!" Ferb dashed away, running faster than he normally ran. The wolves began to chase him. He didn't look back, but he knew they were there. He came to a cliff, and halted, seeing the long drop below. He looked back, and saw the wolves coming towards him. He turned back to the cliff--and jumped. * A 16-year-old girl stood in the middle of nowhere, feeling bored and worried. She was searching for her father, who had been kidnapped several days ago. She had no success in finding him so far. As she walked, she spotted someone lying motionless on the ground. She walked closer, and kneeled down next to the person. She immediately recognized him. "Ferb?" she whispered. He was in one piece, but not in the best condition. He was bruised from falling down the cliff, and the back of his shirt was torn from the wolf clawing him. He was alive, but unconscious. be continued. Category:Fanon Works Category:Goth's pages Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz